2052fandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Cynder: the Precursor Legacy
The Legend of Cynder: The Precursor Legacy is the 9th and final part of the 2052 series. it continues the storyline of the previous works, and sheds more light on the historical events preceeding the current events within the story arc, and also introduces three new factions: the Na'vi, a race of humanoid felines, the Precursors, and the Koozer-Ga, a parasitic entity. Returning Characters Cynder, as the queen of the Dragon Confederation, a growing political entity. Spiril, as Cynder's brother, and co-ruler beside Cynder. Elder Cinder, Cynder's dying mother. Malefor Hunter, a sentient bipedal cheetah the High Council New Characters L.t. General Paralyzer Major Davis Brigadeer General Lewis Three Coalition scientists Neytiri Tuly, a clan leader for the Tan'hi'iheyuolo Sita Nidapiya Tribe and their leader Precursor Oracles and Sentinals Koozer-Ga and their leader Feral (outcast) Na'vi Feral Atlantean guards Rova 343 Qutar Abyssinia,a prisonor of the Coalition of Civilized Governments Neyla Ki'aal sentient Apes and their leader. Shadow Tera Primary Storyline Intro-10 years later 10 years after the events in The legend of Cynder: Dragon War Trilogy, Cynder is asleep in the private quarters of her tower, part of the newly-built palace of Warfang, she is awoken by the palace guard, who bring a diplomat from the city of Aegypus, which is inhabited by sentient leopards. the diplomat says that her city is being attacked by the deasert city of Dark Athena, which Cynder says is an impossibility, since she had conquered the city. the diplomt continues to pester her, saying that they are now led by Silver, an old romantic interest of hers. Cynder, ever paranoid about the return of her now arch-enemy, tries to fly to the Great Dragon Temple, but is physically exhausted and unable to reach her intended destination, and crashes into a window instead. After the High Council question her, she launches Holy Reconciliation, her capital ship, after convincing her brother (who has romantic relations with her despite the disapproval of the High Council) to return from New Atlantis. she reaches the city, but after Holy Reconciliation is damaged, she decides she will regroup with the Atlowa Tribe, a pseudo-Mayan civilization, despite their mistrust of dragons. Holy Reconciliation is shot down before she can reach them. Main Story after traveling through the jungle, Cynder stumbles accross Lioness City, And are taken to the city's palace, where their leader tells Cynder that Holy Reconciliation has been rebuilt. she uses her ship to reach the kingdom of Abah, where a race of bipedal tigers rule. her jouney there leads to her encounter with the Na'vi, and the eventual war between them and the Coalition. after the war, Cynder explores Earth, and eventally recuits Sita. after returning to her world, the cheetah kingdom of Avalar declares indepedendance from the Dragon Confederation, to much praise from Cynder, who believes they deserve it. She is invited to Warclaw, which has just been built by the cheetahs. when she arrives in the city however, it is attacked. After repelling it, the Cydonian High Council acompany her to Cynthia, but she leaves when she learns that her mother is dying. Cynder arrives just as her mother dies, giving cryptic warnings about Silver and Malefor. soon after the Reformation begins, starting a war. after defeating Malefor once by eating him, she goes to the Isle of Ruin, where she studies the Precusors. her research eventally leads to her being trapped in an ancient submerged Precursor city. anxious to escape, she activates a portal, which leads to the Na'vi planet of Pandora. Meanwhile, her brother begins to look for her, and using hints given to him by both the Atlantians and the Na'vi, tracks her to a Precursor temple, where both enter a portal. Warfang is besieged soon after, but the attack is repelled. after scattered fighting, Cynder again defeats Malefor, this time for good, and retires to one of her castles, to avoid her brother's pleading to mate with her. scientists kidnap her from this castle and insiminate her. after escaping, Coalition officials try to shut down the research center, but she will not let them. she takes one of their generals with her, fearing treaty breach. She arrives at the Great Dragon Temple, only to learn that the High Council knew nothing about it, so she lets it rest. she then learns that Silver has taken over an old ruin in the Coastal Swamps, and she, along with the Nidapiya tribe overwhem and defeat him. Cynder, deprate to ensure that he can no longer bother her, seals him beneath her palace, unaware of the Precursor Catacombs it was built over. He escapes and attacks her, so she eats him and continues to study the Precusors, leading to war aginst the Koozer-Ga, but she manages to defeat them, barely. realism the story is ment to end the series as a whole, and realistically partrys the characters within it. Characters must eat to survive, can be killed, predatory creatures hunt, eat, relieve themselves, and give birth. Adding to this, each character has a unique history, which he/she shares with the reader through dialouge with other characters. Factions Coalition of Civilized Governments/29th century humanity Atlantian Grand Council(Atlantian Confederation) Cheetahs Nidapiya Tribe Na'vi clans and tribes Dragon Confederation/Cynder's consitutional mornarchy Precursor remnents and remaining technology Koozer-Ga